moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirith Dawnseeker
---- This page is about a character that does not yet exist on Moon Guard. It is currently in the process of being prepared and fleshed out. ---- Tirith Dawnseeker was one of the first to be recruited by Lady Liadrin and Magister Bloodsword into the order of Blood Knights. He was chosen for his family history of powerful warriors and priests and his strong service record during the Second War. Regardless, many have viewed his selection critically claiming that he was only chosen due to the Dawnseeker name, known throughout Quel'Thalas by way of Thalorien Dawnseeker, weilder of the prismatic sword, Quel'Delar; however, Tirith maintains that there is no direct relation between the two of them. = Personality = Tirith's mind is still plagued by his desire to make a name for himself, or at least be known for his own merits and not just through some presumed relation to a dead hero. For this reason, he seems constantly driven to act. He appears most at home on the battlefield or off on a mission somewhere. Even though he knows that the day may never come, with every assignment, he hopes that he might be the one there when fate shines down on a new hero. Outside of work, Tirith tends to be fairly easygoing. He enjoys cooking and writing, hobbies he picked up during his years with the humans. Due to his long time with humans, though, he's sometimes surprised by the amount of leisure some sin'dorei kin afford themselves. While the devastation of the Third War did awaken many of his kin to the fact that even their kingdom is not eternal, they still don't feel constantly haunted by their own mortality. For Tirith, each day is a blessing, and even if you only spending it enjoying yourself, it's an accomplishment to make it through. = History = As a child, Tirith always seemed to know what his path would be in life. He just knew that he'd become a priest of the Light, just like this parents and many of this family dating back to the Troll Wars when the humans first introduced the Quel'dorei to the Holy Light. Between his family's history and his own strong affinity to its divine magics, it only seemed right that this should be his calling. That was until he entered the Church of the Holy Light to begin his formal training to become a priest. While he still ranked among the best of his peers, he was overly compelled to prove himself and set himself apart from the others in terms of skill. The elder priests believed that is what led to his eventual "violent outburst". One day, he got in an argument with another applicant which led to Tirith lashing out and his divine magics going out of control. While neither were permanently injured, both applicants were unconscious for a couple days. When Tirith came to, he seemed to refuse to practice any of his divine magics, instead focusing on his prayers. The priests saw this as a sign of remorse for his actions, and decided to allow him to continue his training; however, he left the Church two nights later without word. When Tirith had come to, he didn't stop using divine magic out of remorse; he had immediately found that he couldn't use any powers of the Light. He desperately prayed for guidance, but quickly came to feel that the Light had abandoned him and that he no longer had a place within the Church. On top of that, he felt further loss as a certain realization came to him--if the Light, which was his calling and his birthright as a Dawnseeker, could just abandon him without warning, so to could all magics, the birthright of all Quel'dorei. Feeling it would be foolish to put his faith in any other fickle magic, he turned to the blade. The humans of Lordaeron had depended on their martial skill for their very existence for centuries, and Tirith soon proved to be an excellent pupil. As time went on, his bond with the humans as brothers-in-arms became stronger, to the point where he stood by their side in battle as one of their own during the Second War, even when his own King Anasterian Sunstrider would only send a show contribution. Category:User:Tzaphkiel:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Knight